The Dreary Dungeon
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: The Baudelaire Orphans are once again sent to another home, this time they are sent to the magical family of teh Malfoys Alternate Universe, but Count Olaf lurks in teh Mist. He will not only go for teh Baudelaire Fortune, he will also go for another pe


The Dreary Dungeon 9

The Dreary Dungeon 

By: Melissa Jardiniano

If you believe in 'once upon a times' and 'happily ever afters', you best be exiting this story. For the Baudelaires, trouble has always followed them wherever they went. And unfortunately, they have been sent to another guardians' home. "Which relative is it this time Mr. Poe?" asked Violet, the eldest Baudelaire.

Mr. Poe was in charge of the Baudelaires fortune and their affairs, and so far he has been doing a very bad job in choosing guardians for the orphans. "You'll be living with your Uncle Lucius Malfoy and his family at the Malfoy mansion. He's your mother's second cousin three times removed. And I'm sure that the Malfoy Manor will suffice with the Baudelaire mansion, so make yourselves right at home," said Mr. Poe

Up ahead the children could see a large house in the distance along with lots of trees, and a pond. As they drove up to the mansion they saw a bunch of people waiting for them at the front. "Welcome children, I'm your dear Uncle Lucius," said a tall, blond-haired man. "Hello dears, I'm your Aunt Narcissa," said a tall woman who looked like she had snot on her nose. "I'm Draco," said a tall eighteen-year-old blonde-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you all," said Violet. "I'm Klaus and these are my sisters Violet and Sunny," said Klaus. "Poe, Mulctuary Money Management. How do you do," said Mr. Poe. "Pleasure. Please, don't take your luggage up; the butlers will take care of it. Do stay Mr. Poe, we're expecting someone else to arrive and they should be here real soon," said Lucius

Then after he said that another car came up and this time a woman came out. "Hi Uncle Lucius! Here's the luggage Wadsworth," she said. "My dear Megome! How wonderful of you to come on such short notice. We need you to show the Baudelaires around the mansion!" said Uncle Lucius. "Well, if you don't mind I'll be going now, busy day at the bank. Now Baudelaires, get acquainted with your cousin uhh…Megome, now bye children!" said Mr. Poe.

And with a cough he drove back to the city. "You must be Violet, Klaus and Sunny. As you may already know I'm your cousin Megome, we never met because my parents died a long time ago," said Megome. "Did your parents die in a fire?" asked Violet. "A fire? Goodness me, no. They were murdered in their sleep by a serial killer, but he died later on. My brothers live in Japan right now, with my children and my husband," said Megome.

Megome showed them around the mansion, until she stopped in front of some double doors. "This is Uncle Lucius' study. Nobody's allowed inside except his personal servants. He's been my guardian ever since my parents died and I know what happens when you get him mad," said Megome. Then she showed the room next to Lucius' study, which made Klaus happy than ever before.

"A library? This place is huge! How many books are there?" asked Klaus. "Don't know, lost count after 1,000," said Megome. Klaus looked around at all the different types of books, and then he stopped. On the wall hung a newspaper article of _The Daily Prophet_ that had a picture of the Hecilla family. Klaus read it aloud:

Breaking News: You-Know-Who Strikes Again 

Investigators confirm that the dark lord has once again attacked another family, this time it was the Hecilla's. Jonathan and Emily Hecilla were found dead in their London home Thursday night in their beds. But their children Megome, Yamato, Ken, Koji and Kouichi were able to keep away from the dark lord's grasp. Authorities say that the oldest Hecilla child Megome will be in the care of her Uncle Lucius Malfoy. Her younger brothers, however, will be put up for adoption in their father's home country of Japan. The children did not want to separate, but Lucius Malfoy insisted, for once Megome is of age she will inherit the Hecilla fortune in Gringotts bank. This, by far, has been the worst attack on a family by the dark lord, leaving these children without a mother or father.

Aurora Dennison

Special Correspondent

"Megome, you had _four_ brothers?" asked Violet. "Yes. I had a twin, Yamato. We were both six years old. Ken was three and the other twins Koji and Kouichi were only ten months old," said Megome. The three Baudelaires found some comfortable chairs and sat down near Megome. "Oh yes, I saw you in _the Daily Punctilio_ a couple of years ago. Were you really murderers?" asked Megome.

"No, we weren't. Count Olaf tricked people to think that we murdered Jacques Snicket. Do you read that newspaper?" asked Klaus. "Me? Of course not. I read _the Daily Prophet_, the wizardry newspaper. Oh yeah, I'm a witch also," said Megome. "You do witchcraft? You mean, you can fly on broomsticks, wave a wand, and other stuff?" asked Klaus.

"Yes, I guess in the Baudelaire mansion there must have been books on witchcraft and wizardry. We have a boarding school for young witches and wizards, and that school is Hogwarts. Somehow my life is very similar to yours; my parents are dead, I have siblings and a fortune. But a also have only two living relatives that I know of; my Uncle Lucius and my godfather Remus Lupin," said Megome

"Have you heard of Count Olaf? The man who's after our fortune?" asked Violet. "Yes. We know about him. A master of disguise he is, and his group of fiends," said Megome. "Fiend!" said Sunny, which here means, "Really evil, ugly people wanting our fortune!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a man walked in.

"Hi, I'm Lucius Malfoy's co worker Colin Browning and he's sent me to tell you that he'll be traveling to France for a business trip. I'll be here to take care of the family till his return. You must be Megome, his niece. Enchante'," said the man, putting out his hand. "Pleasure," said Megome, putting her hand in his. Colin took it and kissed her hand; Megome quickly took her hand out.

"Draco wants to get acquainted with the brat – uh _children_. And Megome, maybe _we _should get to know each other," said Colin. He brought out his arm and Megome took it. The children eyed him suspiciously, and saw the one eyebrow on his face; Count Olaf. After they left the children then walked up the staircase to Draco's room. "Ah, Baudelaires. Come, get a chair and sit," said Draco.

Klaus and Sunny sat on the bed while Violet sat in the chair opposite Draco. "I hope that Cousin Megome has already informed you about us being a magic family, correct?" asked Draco. "Yes, and have you seen that Colin Browning? He's outside talking with Megome, I think it's Count Olaf," said Violet. "You know what? I believe you. My father has never said that he had a co-worker; he doesn't even work at the ministry anymore. He looks like a complete fraud to me," said Draco

They all looked outside the window and saw Megome running, her dress fluttering in the breeze and Colin running after her. "You know, I think that Olaf might be after Megome's fortune, not only ours. Before he was after the Quagmire triplet's sapphires, but he lost the triplets!" said Klaus. Draco turned to Klaus and said sternly, "Megome is a married woman and if Count Olaf wanted the money it would be too late. She has already spent half for her family and she's hoping on using the other half for her children's college tuition. Also her husband is a multi-billionaire, so she's rich,"

They looked back out the window and saw Megome and Colin walking back toward the manor. Then Narcissa walked in, "Oh hello children. Your rooms are ready for you so you can check them out now," she said. The Baudelaire Orphans walked into each others rooms and they all noticed that the color of the whole room, bedding and all, were the colors green and silver along with a snake embedded on the sheets.

"They must love snakes," said Violet. "Monty!" said Sunny, meaning, "Like Uncle Monty!" "Yep, just like Uncle Monty" said Klaus. A bell rang through the house and there was a voice echoing the walls as if there was an intercom. "Dinner is served," said a scratchy voice. The children met up with Draco and they walked over to the dining room together. When they walked in they saw that Megome and Colin were already there waiting.

"Some of my assistants are coming today for dinner, so I put in some more table settings," said Colin. After Narcissa were 3 people that the children recognized as the fat bald man, the hook-handed man and the man that was either a man or woman. They sat next to Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Draco; the orphans shivered. That night the dinner table was silent and it continued like that for days.

That night everyone was fast asleep, except for Colin and his assistants, but out of disguise. All of them tiptoed to Megome's room and slowly opened the door to find Megome sleeping in a maroon and gold colored room with lions embedded on her sheets. Count Olaf glanced at Megome's sleeping body. "She's so beautiful, and so rich. I need to find a way to get the other half of her fortune; even though she's married. If I flirt with her a little more I could get her to lend me the money," said Count Olaf.

The Hook-handed man looked at some pictures on her vanity and then called over Count Olaf. On her vanity were pictures of her family, and they noticed that they were moving, as if the were alive. They saw a picture of Megome with the Malfoys, with her parents and brothers, and lastly with her husband and children. Count Olaf stared at the picture with Seto for a moment and said:I might have to do a background check of this Seto Kaiba,"

The next day the children woke up fully rested and decided to explore the mansion before breakfast. They found a lot of bedrooms, mostly for the servants, and then they went down to the dungeon. But what they saw was extremely unpleasant; they saw Megome strapped to a chair and Count Olaf pacing around her. "What do you want with me?" asked Megome.

Olaf stopped and brought his hands to her shoulders. "What do I want? I want you, your fortune, and your body," said Olaf. "Well you're not going to get it," said Megome. Olaf dug his yellow fingernails in her shoulders and she gasped in pain. "I believe there's no other choice," said Olaf, letting the bald man come in with a whip. "I wouldn't want to damage your beautiful body," said Olaf

The bald man came behind Megome, raised the whip and struck her once; she cried out in pain. Olaf put up a hand to stop him and he moved away. "Now, we don't want blood on that beautiful dress now, would we?" Olaf said as he unbuttoned the back of her dress so that her back was exposed. Megome shuddered as he did so and then he waved his wand for the man to come back.

He continued to whip her and she creamed louder and louder. "I can't watch this, it's too brutal!" said Violet, breaking down. Klaus leaned in toward the door to get a better view of the situation, but then the door swung open with a bang. The man and Olaf stopped what they were doing and looked up, "The Baudelaire Brats! Go and get them!" he shouted.

The hook-handed man and the man that either a man or a woman came out of the dark and ran towards the orphans. The orphans got up from their hiding spot and ran as fast as they could to Draco's room. They burst through the door and Draco looks up suddenly, "What's wrong?" he asked. "It was Count Olaf. He captured Megome and he's whipping her until she gives him the other half of her fortune. Then he saw us and now h has his henchmen after us!" said Klaus.

Draco jumped up and said, "I know a way out. This Mansion has a lot of secret passageways so we can hide there while they search for us," "Well we gotta hide now because they're coming in right now!" said Violet. The four children hid in the secret passageway and then heard the two henchmen come in. "They're not here you ijit!" said the man that was either man or woman.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Your dear cousin Megome is getting quite a beating, but that's not the end of it. Count Olaf is going to take advantage of her soon enough, when he gets her in bed. He also plans on getting rid of her husband so he could have her all to himself," said the hook-handed man. "Come on, we're wasting time," said the man that was either man or woman.

The henchmen left the room and then entered the other rooms saying the same thing. When it was safe Violet asked, "Where do these passageways lead to anyway?" "Well, my father pt labels on every door to show where we're walking into. There's even a passageway to the gardens, we better go there," said Draco. The four children ran through the vast hallways, looking for the hallway labeled "Garden" and went through the trap door.

Draco pushed on it and squinted at the first light through the door. All of them got out of the door and sat in the nearby bench. "We have to save Megome before night falls or Megome will be Olaf's mistress forever," said Klaus. "I've got an idea. My girlfriend Hermione's friend Harry Potter has an invisibility cloak and their coming by in the afternoon. We'll hide in the bushes in front of the house and when they come we'll usher them to go into the gardens with us to we can talk," said Draco

They snuck into the bushes and waited until they come and when they did they walked into the garden. "What's up? Why are we hiding?" asked Harry. "We need your invisibility cloak so we can into the dungeon and save Megome. The fiend Count Olaf has the mansion to himself and I think they have my mom hostage also," said Draco. "Why would he want to kidnap them anyway?" asked Hermione

"Count Olaf if after our fortune and I fear that he's also after Megome's. He's going to bring Megome into bed tonight and we don't want that to happen," said Violet. "You're the Baudelaires?" Bloody hell, this is so cool!" said Ron. Draco paced around, thinking and then said, "I have an idea. Hermione, no offence dear, but I need you to be captured by Olaf's henchmen.

"And maybe, me a Violet could go under the invisibility cloak and follow you to the dungeons. When they're gone we can go and save Megome and my mom. Violet can invent a lock pick just in case if they lock the door so we can make a quick escape," said Draco. Violet pulled out her ribbon and tied hair out of her eyes; the gears in her head were turning. Violet walked over to where the rose bushes were and looked at the wire that was supporting them. "Sunny, I need you to bite off this wire and make an imprint so it will be easier to unlock the door," Violet said.

Draco and Violet were under the invisibility cloak as Hermione rang the doorbell. The hook-handed man opened the door and said, "What do you want?" "I'm here to see Megome, I'm her friend Hermione," He eyed her suspiciously, "Hey Olaf, you want me to let this wench in? She knows Megome," he said. Olaf peered over his shoulder and looked at Hermione.

"Yes. Take her to the dungeon and tie her up next the Narcissa," he said. The hook-handed man took Hermione's arm with his hook, took her to the dungeon and tied her up next to Narcissa. Draco and Violet saw Megome still tied up under the lamp, blood gushing out of her back from the many whips she's gotten. Her dress top was ripped and thrown to the side and only her undershirt covered the top of her body.

And in the corner was the bald man sleeping. The hook-handed man took a look at Hermione and caressed his face with his hook. "You're pretty. I was going to have Megome as my mistress, but she belongs to Olaf now. But in time you'll be _my_ mistress," he said. The he walked out the dungeon and locked the door behind him. When it was safe Draco took off the cloak and began to untie Narcissa and Hermione.

"Oh Draco, thank goodness you came," said Narcissa. "The cloak has enough room for four people, so we'll have to get Megome later after we drop you guys off," said Draco. Then all of a sudden the bald man woke up, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he said. Draco pulled out his wand and shouted, "EXPARLLIARMUS!" It hit the bald ban square in the chest and sent hi flying.

He hit the cement wall of the dungeon, making him unconscious. "That's gonna hurt in the morning," said Draco. Then they put the invisibility cloak back on and just as Violet put the lock pick in Count Olaf unlocked the door and came in. "Where are the other girls? I thought you were supposed to watch them?" Olaf said. "They attacked me with their sticks!" said the fat man.

"Whatever, we don't need them. We only need Megome," said Olaf as he walked over to Megome, untied her and put her in his arms. "I'll be taking advantage of her, you go down and get some food in the kitchens. Make sure that the servants don't get out," said Olaf. Draco and the others followed Olaf and an unconscious Megome to his bedroom and then he placed Megome onto his bed.

Near the vanity were the two powdered-faced ladies holding a hanger with lacy, pitch-black colored lingerie and high heel boots that went up to Megome's knees. "Dress her up. When you're done inform me, I'll be ready when you're done. Also clean up those cuts, I want her as perfect as a princess when I return," said Olaf. He left the room and Draco and the others watched the ladies dress up Megome.

When the ladies were done both of them left the room leaving Draco and the others with Megome. Draco quickly got out of the cloak and ran toward Megome. "Megome, wake up!" he said, shaking her at the same time. "Megome woke up with a start and said, "Thank goodness it's you Draco, and why am I in these clothes?" "Olaf's planning on having sex with you and if we don't hurry you'll be his mistress for sure!" said Violet

Megome then quickly jumped off the bed and joined the others in the invisibility clock, entered the secret passageway and closed the door behind her. When Olaf returned and they heard him say, "Curses! She got away! Oh well, we'll find her sooner or later, and this time she will be mine!" When he left the room the others continued down the passageway to the gardens and through the trapdoor where the others were.

"Oh good, you're safe. What are you wearing?" asked Klaus. "It was an outfit she was going to wear when Olaf was going to have sex with her," said Draco. Megome began to shiver because all she was wearing was her underwear and uncomfortable lace. "Here, wear my robes," said Harry, putting his robe over her shoulders. "Thank you," said Megome. "It's getting dark out here and we don't have any light," said Violet.

"Not really," said Megome, pulling out her wand. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Narcissa did the same and they all said, "LUMOS MAXIMA!" The tips of their wands then illuminated the garden. Then when they decided to walk out the garden a figure and a voice appeared before them. "Hello, Hello, Hello. I believe you're running away with my mistress, and a beautiful one at that," said Count Olaf.

The group turned around and saw that the henchmen surrounded them. "Get them and tie them up, someone help me with Megome," said Olaf. They obeyed and took two at a time while the bald man helped Olaf with Megome. All of them strangled to get out of their grasp, but failed. Once they were inside the mansion they went to the dining room and they were all tied down to the dining room chairs.

"You don't need this," said Olaf, taking off the robes that Harry gave to Megome and threw it aside. "Well, well, well. In all my time trying to get the Baudelaire fortune, you're the sneakiest bunch I've ever met. But I must say that no one will ever know because you'll all be dead," said Olaf. "I don't think so," said a voice. Through the door came out Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Poe and Seto Kaiba along with the Ministry of Magic Aurors.

"Go and untie them," said Mr. Poe. "I thought I sent you away Malfoy! And who are you?" asked Olaf. "I'm Seto Kaiba Megome's husband. And I believe you've been trying to get to her fortune which of course I cannot permit," he said. Once Megome was untied she ran into his arms and they had a tender moment. "When you kicked me out of my own house I apparated to the Ministry of Magic to contact Seto Kaiba for I knew you would be after Megome's fortune. Now you're surrounded and you'll be arrested for torture, attempt rape on a married woman and trying to grab hold of her fortune," said Lucius.

The Aurors cornered Olaf and his henchmen, but the hook-handed man searched the wall and found the light switch and turned off the lights. Everyone was scrambling to get Olaf and hi henchmen but when they turned the lights back on they were gone. All they could hear were tires screeching and everyone ran to the front door to investigate. They saw Olaf run out the door into a car with Esme Squalor and drove off.

"Well, no need for the Aurors now, you may go," said Lucius. Megome and Seto continued to hug each other when Violet asked, "Can we still stay with the Malfoy's? Please?" Mr. Poe turned around to face the Baudelaires and said, " I'm sorry children. I have done a background check on the Malfoys and I have found out that they're not your real relatives. Count Olaf wrote down that they were your relatives so he could get to Megome's fortune and of course you don't have any magic in your family you might as well stay at another relatives' house. So tomorrow morning after breakfast we will leave; so tonight you can pack up. It's a long drive to your next relatives' house so we should get an early start,"

The next day at breakfast the dining room was to quiet that a drop of a pin could echo through the room. After they were done Mr. Poe got up and said, "Okay children, we only got five minutes before we leave so you can say your goodbyes now," Everyone escorted the orphans outside and then they stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Too bad I couldn't get to know you very well," said Lucius. "It was so wonderful that you could stay for a while," said Narcissa.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye and when they came up to Draco he gave Violet a kiss on the cheek and said, "It was a pleasure getting to know you all," Seto said goodbye and giving Klaus a formal handshake as if he was making a deal with him. When they came up to Megome she said, "No matter what anybody says, you're still family to us," She gave them all hugs and then Mr. Poe said, "Time to go children,"

The Baudelaires waved goodbye to the Malfoys as they once again entered Mr. Poe's car. Then the engine turned over and drove off into the horizon.


End file.
